


stop wringing your hands baby, just love me brashly

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2019 [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Realization, Self-Doubt, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: It's the day of Steve and Rhodey's wedding, Tony and Bucky are naturally the best men and even as their best friends tie the knot and put rings on it, realizations dawn on Tony and, maybe it's hard to breathe and he has to blink through it, but Bucky needs to know what he's thinking.Winteriron Week Day #2, Prompts: "Weddings" and "You done?"





	stop wringing your hands baby, just love me brashly

**Author's Note:**

> New and probably last entry of mine for this Winteriron Week as the Masterpost is set to be posted tomorrow. Hope you'll like it!
> 
> This was betad by the amazing betheflame, thank you!! 💜

In all the years since he'd met Rhodey, any time he'd thought about it, Tony had never questioned the fact that the other man would probably get married first. He was the sensible one after all, most likely to get really involved with someone faster than it would take Tony to solve his personal issues and be able to settle down. 

That day had come though; Tony had met someone who was able to see through him and hold his hand through the good and bad, to say no when it was needed and who always, always gave back as good as he got. It was only a coincidence, albeit a great one, that this person should be the best friend of Rhodey's significant other. 

The arrival of Steve in Rhodey's life hadn't changed everything per say - Rhodey and Tony had kept on being best friends, hanging out on the semi-regular basis their respective jobs allowed for and giving each other shit by every means possible - but it had definitely shifted things around. 

Tony had seen just how ready his best friend was for this to happen, for his big love story and all the commitment and happiness that came along with it. Tony’d seen it, and realized he wanted the same. Lucky for him then that all he'd had to do was look just a little to the left of Steve as they were finally introduced by a nervous-looking Rhodey at the traditional, though corny, army BBQ party, and meet the eyes of one James Buchanan Barnes - Bucky to Steve and most people, James to Tony from the start and still today. 

The luck of that indeed. 

He'd been civil all night, pleasant even if he may say so. It was easy to like Steve and it didn't take long for Tony to see how he would match with Rhodey so well. Tony couldn't help the way his attention drifted back to James at any chance he got though. 

Fast-forward to three years after that first meeting and Tony felt like that moment had shaped and remodelled everything in his life and for the best. This first meeting? It was his most cherished memory, the point in his road towards happiness where he really found he was ready to pass the second gear, put his foot down and travel the most travelled path of all - Love. 

Getting to know James Buchanan Barnes hadn't been easy; he had issues of his own to get past to welcome a hurricane like Tony in his life but even then, right from the start and no matter his infamous self-doubting streak, Tony was always certain of the interested light he saw in those blue eyes. And Tony knew, all along, despite the setbacks and arguments, he knew they would get there at some point. 

James, Jay when Tony was feeling lazy or particularly euphoric, the man who made his heart beat faster every time he walked into the room, every day they spent together, was worth everything they went through to get to where they were now.

Five years of a growing relationship that had gone through all the stages but the last ones, the ones Tony never wanted to see coming, the ones he would do everything to keep at bay. He'd wondered, for a long time, if he'd ever turn into a keeper. All it took was James, sea blue eyes looking right down to the bottom of his own honeyed eyes, bright and toothy smile that did nothing but accentuate the sharp jawline that haunted Tony's dreams from day one. 

Five years of--

"Tony?" James's voice filtered through his thoughts, sounding  _ just _ concerned enough that Tony realized he must have been zoning out for a while - the music of the first slow dance was starting. 

He startled a bit and looked up to find his lover's eyes searching for his, wide and alert. 

"Love, you alright?" James tried again and when Tony's mouth opened and closed on nothing, he reached out and stopped Tony from wringing at his tie the way he hadn't even realized he was doing. "Tony, hon," he flicked his fingers in front of Tony's eyes, brushed his knuckles down his cheek - that allowed Tony to focus just a little bit better.

He took a big gulp of air, forcing it through his mouth and out his nose slowly. He nodded in answer but it didn't seem to satisfy the other man at all. 

"I'm 'k," he mumbled.

"Bullshit, c'mere," James got up from his seat and dragged Tony up as well. He waved at the closest people to signal they were alright and Tony saw him make a movement of his head, probably at either Steve or Rhodey to let them know they were getting out of the tent. "C'mon,"

Tony let himself be guided outside, relishing the weight and warmth of James's hand around his own. He blinked repeatedly as he tried to lift the fog of memories that had taken over for a while there, he'd missed all the speeches the others gave. Damn good best man he made. 

The light wind outside did him good though. The green grass and trees surrounding them were soothing, gentle on the eyes, just like the sight of the man he loved as he turned back around when he decided they were far enough. 

"What's on your mind?" He asked but didn't let go of Tony's hand, he gave it a soft squeeze instead. 

"I…" Tony swallowed, "I went  _ far _ ," he answered, still trying to process just how true that was. 

"Yeah, I saw that but why?" 

He was so pretty in the yellowish light of the late afternoon, so beautiful with his hair undone and tickling his shoulders. A sight to behold as he waited for Tony's answer. His free hand came to rest on Tony's neck, another gentle reminder of the present, of his presence. 

"I just, seeing them like that? And seeing you...seeing  _ you _ in that city hall room with all the flowers and these people and I don't know Jay I just…" Tony cut himself short, his hand waving wildly between them and suddenly, air came in short supplies again. 

He tried to make it go in, tried to inhale as much of it as he could but found his mind was all but blocking it. He just, this was a lot, was it too much? Was this the right time? Could they have that? Was he worth it? Would--

"Hey! Hey, here, stay with me, here," James grabbed Tony's flying hand and brought it against his chest, squeezing harder this time. "Tony, tell me."

His eyes were always so beautiful when he was being patient. His thin lips caught in a line that showed James didn't know what way to curve them; up or down or neither. Tony freed a hand to brush the pads of his fingers over those lips. 

"I'm freaking out, Jay, that's what," Tony searched his lover's eyes, found surprise and a hint of understanding. "Freaking out because I want that, too. I want...I want that." Tony pointed back to the tent carelessly. 

Again, James caught his hand. He interlaced their fingers, and chuckled. 

"Oh Tones, angel, doll of my life, ya done?" James let go of Tony's hands to pass his own fingers through the man's hair, gentle but shaky. 

Tony shrugged, "I guess?"

James let him stew a moment longer but eventually, he continued, "I want that too." 

Tony gasped from how good it felt to hear it at the same time as he couldn't believe it. "You do?" 

"Uh uh, yep." James grinned. "Want proof?"

He said it with such cheek he almost looked smug, but Tony wasn't about to say ‘no’ so he nodded. 

James made a show of patting his pockets from his dress pants to his suit jacket, until he winked at Tony, and fished an unmistakable black velvet box out of his breast pocket. 

"I was gonna wait till tonight, didn't wanna steal the Colonel's thunder you see, he still scares me a little," James whispered like he was telling a secret but Tony didn't laugh, his eyes were trained on the box, so small as it was trapped between the other man's long fingers and his large palm. "I want that too," he repeated and then, he sank to the ground, slow and gentle, until he stood on one knee and looked up at Tony with the purest expression of love Tony had ever seen on the man's face.

"Will you, fretting dumbass, do me the honor of becoming my husband? Will you marry me, love?"

**Author's Note:**

> I shall come back with more Winteriron as this really gave me the softest feels and these two are growing on me _fast_! 
> 
> Oh, and in case this side pairing of Steve and Rhodey has intrigued you, I blame Bill_Longbow for what is slowly growing into an obsession of mine, I love them and you shall see these Stodey babes popping in my works sooner than later!
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://hogwartstoalexandria.tumblr.com/), I love prompts!


End file.
